


and i wonder if you wonder about me too

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, and... didn’t already have a gf, initially posted on tumblr, sue me okay I wrote this before the episodes came out, what could have happened if Rosa came out to her parents bc she wanted to be with Gina for Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: After Rosa’s coming out to her parents goes horrifically wrong, Gina brings her comfort, smiles, and laughter.Gina, on the other hand, finds out that there’s a specific reason why Rosa only decided to come out to her parents now, despite having known about her bisexuality for years.





	and i wonder if you wonder about me too

“It didn’t go well,” she tells Captain Holt, quickly clearing her throat to mask the disappointment in her words. He’s holding a bottle of wine, and she’s unsure whether it’s a gift to console her, or a customary gesture as a guest in her house.

Either way, as much as she appreciates the sentiment, she couldn’t care less for the wine. What she wants is a bottle of her parents’ approval. 

Okay, screw that, it sounds way too lame. No matter how true it is, and no matter how much it hurt to see them look at her differently– things between her and her family were getting so good too, and she just _had_ to– 

No. No, it is not her fault. She is who she is, and if her parents can’t accept her, then… screw them. 

“I am… _incredibly_ sorry to hear that.” Holt says sincerely, having given thought to his words. It’s the genuine empathy from another queer person that really gets to her, because he more than understands the pain she’s going through. Sure, his mother accepts him wholeheartedly, but Kevin’s parents have withheld their blessings for decades. 

Wait, should she have said queer? Whatever, it literally doesn’t matter. They have bigger problems right now, such as the overwhelming time pressure of Holt having to repay the favor he owes Seamus Murphy, the favor he owes because Rosa was stuck in jail and unable to handle it.

She supposes she can add this entire night onto the ever-expanding list of things she can’t handle. 

“It’s fine,” Rosa lies. “I’m over it,” she lies some more. 

“Yeah, how could she not be fine?” Gina interjects as she barges into the conversation, the way she barges into most things in life. “I’m finally back in all of your sad, sordid lives.” 

Rosa can’t help but admit that Gina’s presence does in fact make her feel a little bit better. She wonders why that is. 

“Anyway, I heard you were at dinner with your parents. Why in the world would you pick that snooze fest over my _‘Welcome Back, Gina!’_ party?” 

“Gina, there was no such party. We were having a briefing to discuss how to deal with Seamus Murphy and his… demands,” Holt corrects, although he can’t help but note that Gina’s words have caused a small smile to spread across Rosa’s face. First one of the night. 

“ _Exactly_ ,” Gina retorts in disgust. “You guys didn’t even throw me a party! You ungrateful slug-rats.” 

To Holt’s disbelief, Rosa actually… apologizes for this. After another smile. She’s practically handing them out at this point.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it in time to welcome you back at the precinct. But honestly, we all thought you’d throw your own welcome back party.”

Gina grins at this. “That’s because none of you losers could do it right.” 

It is at this point that Holt decides to step back from the conversation. He’s relieved, actually. Comforting Rosa for the evening gone wrong with her parents was a task he felt personally responsible for. But as he watches the two women exchange strange words that somehow manage to comfort each other, he knows he is not the most _suitable_ candidate to bring Rosa back, as it were. 

“So… I didn’t tell you because you weren’t back yet, but I was having dinner with my parents to–“

“To tell them you’re bi, yeah, I know,” Gina continues without a pause.

“How did you– did someone tell you that?” 

“Sweetie, I don’t need you to come out to me to know you’re bi.” 

Rosa blushes at this. She doesn’t know why either, she just feels her cheeks heat up a lot, and according to most of the dictionaries Amy probably owns, that’s what blushing is. 

“Cool. So, one less person to worry about.” 

“Yeah. My only question is– why now? Pretty sure you’ve known for years, and it’s not like I haven’t seen you with girls before. Why now, Rosa?” 

Rosa clears her throat, regretting not snatching the wine bottle from Holt the first chance she had. She feels the compulsion to down an entire bottle of any sort of alcohol right now, immediately. 

Instead, she takes a deep breath. And then another slightly less deep, but still pretty conflicted, breath. 

“Am I gonna have to stare at your chest going up and down all night, or are you going to tell me?” Gina smiles teasingly. “Actually, either option sounds good to me, so… carry on.” 

“Let’s just say… there’s someone back in my life now. And I want them, and having them would mean everyone around me needs to know that… I don’t just like dudes. Because they’re the real deal. And I can’t mess it up by hiding who I am anymore.”

Gina’s tender gaze never leaves Rosa’s eyes. Rosa’s pretty sure she has an equally tender gaze directed back at Gina too.

“Well… whoever they are, they’re super lucky. And I assume– _super hot.”  
_

Rosa snorts, nodding fervently. “Yeah. Yeah, they are.”


End file.
